Two to Tangu
"Two to Tangu" is the twelfth episode of season one of Sofia the First. Summary and visit Prince Zandar in the kingdom of Tangu, but get lost on a magic carpet. Along the way, Sofia and Amber meet Princess Jasmine. Story Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Princess Sofia * Princess Amber Supporting characters: * Prince James * Prince Zandar * Princess Clio * Princess Hildegard * Madame Ubetcha (first appearance) * Princess Jasmine (only appearance; cameo) Other characters: * Baileywick (no lines) * Princess Jun (no lines) * Princess Vivian (no lines) * Prince Derek (no lines) * Wild carpet (first appearance; no lines) * Elephants (only appearance; no lines) * Madame Ubetcha's son (only appearance; no lines) * Madame Ubetcha's daughter (only appearance; no lines) * Carpet (only appearance; no lines) Locations * Tangu (first appearance) ** Palace ** Market ** Tangu Peak (only appearance) ** Hanging Gardens (first appearance) Objects * Amulet of Avalor * Flying carpets (first appearance) Vehicles * Flying stage coaches Cast Songs * "The Ride of Your Lives" Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producer: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Executive Producer and Story Editor: Craig Gerber * Directed by: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Directed by: Larry Leichliter * Written by: Erica Rothschild * Line Producer: Clay Renfroe * Developed for Television by: Craig Gerber * With the Voice Talents of: Zach Callison as Prince James, Ariel Winter as , Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber, Coco Grayson as Princess Hildegard, Harley Graham as Princess Clio, Karan Brar as Prince Zandar, Nika Futterman as Fortune Teller, Linda Larkin as Princess Jasmine * Casting By: Brian Mathias * Dialogue Director: Sam Riegel * Storyboard: Holly Forsyth, Lonnie Lloyd, Larry Scholl, Eugene Salandra, Carole Holliday, Eddy Houchins, Sharon Forward, Jill Colbert * Color Stylists: Carol S. Berke, Jill Stirdivant * Location Design: Ed Ghertner, Colette Van Mierlo, Robert J. St. Pierre * Background Paint: Dee Farnsworth, Matthias Bauer * Lead Character Design: Linda Miller * Prop Design: Colette Van Mierlo * Character Design: Marianne Tucker * Timing Directors: Connor Flynn, Art Vitello, Mircea Kyle Mantta, Woody Yocum * Storyboard Revisions: Cathy Jones, Suzanne Hirota Burks, Misty Marsden * Continuity Coordinator: Denise A. Link * Original Underscore by: Kevin Kliesch * Songwriter and Vocal Producer: John Kavanaugh * "Sofia the First Main Title Theme" ** Written by: John Kavanaugh & Craig Gerber ** Produced by: Danny Jacob * Animation Production by: Sunwoo Entertainment * Educational Consultants: Innovative Education Research and Consulting, Vicki Ariyasu, Becky Herr-Stephenson, May Chao * Film Editor: Pieter Kaufman * Assistant Film Editor: Jenny Jordan * Animatic Editors: Pieter Kaufman, Jessie Marion * Sound Editors: Matt Brown, Tony Orozco, Eric Freeman * Supervising Sound Editors: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, Tom Syslo * Foley Artist: Diane Greco * Re-Recording Mixers: Eric Freeman, CAS, Timothy J. Borquez, CAS * Foley Mixer: Bobby Crew * Post Studio Coordinator: Melissa Waters * Technical Directors: Michael Tyau, Jessie Slipchinsky * Dialogue Recording Engineer: Mark Kondracki * Post Production Supervisor: Veronique Piercy * Assistant Audio Engineer: Simon Kumar * Post Production Coordinator: Treasure Rawson * Track Reading: James N. Harrison * Production Supervisor: William C. Turner * Production Coordinator: Willie Sims * Production Secretaries: Mallory Hara, Bryan O'Connell * Production Associate: Amy Lou I. Ferrer * Digital Coordinator: Ryan Burkhard * Talent Coordinator: Abbie D'Andrea * Script Coordinators: Leona Beckert, Dawn Connors * Production Control: Michael Giammarese * Produced by: Disney Television Animation Notes/trivia * The episode title is a play on "two to tango." * This episode was included on the Sofia the First: Ready to Be a Princess and Dear Sofia... A Royal Collection DVDs on September 17, 2013 and September 29, 2015, respectively. * Jasmine is the second Disney Princess to guest star, who comes from the 1992 2-D animated film Aladdin. Linda Larkin and Lea Salonga reprise the role as speaking and singing voice, respectively. The latter is uncredited. External links * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from iTunes (AU) }} Category:Episodes